


(Underneath the) Lovely Camelot Sky

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Series: Camelot Returns [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Merlin is mentioned, Movie: Mary Poppins Returns, morgana is also mentioned, pre A Conversation, where the children come from is again up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: Leon walks through Camelot, welcoming a new day to the city.Based off of (Underneath the) Lovely London Sky from Mary Poppins Returns
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Returns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	(Underneath the) Lovely Camelot Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this was a small writing exercise to get myself back into writing and i wanted to expand this universe slightly. my other two fics will be updated in due course!

Leon quietly whistled to himself as he made his way through Camelot’s lower town. The sun was just starting to rise, early morning patrols being the quietest time of the day. The glowing blue orbs, much like the one Arthur told him about so many years ago, were slowly disappearing with the rising sun. They would reappear again once the sun had gone down, the magic Merlin’s students sent out ensuring they would keep on appearing. Leon was comforted by them as he did his patrols, reminding him that magic would always protect Camelot. He also remembered them illuminating the courtyard when Arthur proposed to Merlin, the looks of joy on their faces when they realised their destiny was finally fulfilled. Their love for each other had kept the kingdom strong over so many years, from the days that Merlin was a mere servant and Arthur an errant Crown Prince.

If only things were so simple now.

He was slowly reaching the citadel, greeting the various courtiers and servants as they went about their business. Leon reached the council chamber doors before he knew it, knowing the route so well he could probably do it in his sleep.

“I refuse” he heard Arthur through the doors “how can you ask this of me? When my consort still lives, you ask me to marry another?”

“You must think of Camelot’s future” one of the councilmen said, in an effort to placate the King

“My husband is not dead” Arthur replied forcefully as Leon came through the doors “I will search for him until he is found”

“It’s been a year, Your Majesty” another councilman interjected “we must assume he is gone”

The look of grief that passed Arthur’s face was unmistakable, Leon walked up to his King’s side.

“Leave me” Arthur commanded “except you, Sir Leon”

The rest of the councilmen left, an air of dissatisfaction about them. Leon knew Arthur would never marry another, even if Merlin truly was dead, for an alliance or whatever the councilmen had in mind. His heart remained firmly with Merlin, no matter what.

“They still ask” Leon started.

“Day after day” Arthur continued “they know but they do not listen. All they care about alliances and do not care about the fact _my husband is gone_ ”

“Your children will be awake soon” Leon told him

“Prepare the knights for training, I’m going to see my them”

Arthur left the council chamber in a rush, wanting to see to the young Princes’ and Princess. Merlin and Arthur were always hand on parents, not wanting to rely on nannies like Uther did. He could see that Arthur was trying to be strong for the children, but was desperate for his husband to return, refusing to believe he was dead.

Camelot knew their King would never give up on searching for their sorcerer, so they wouldn’t either.

The sun rose higher in Camelot as Leon walked the halls, making his way down to the training area.

“Uncle Leon!” he heard a shout from behind him, seeing Edward running down the corridor.

“Hello little Prince. Where’s your father?”

“He went off, sent me with a message”

“What message?” Leon enquired. Arthur trained harder than before when Merlin went missing, venting out his frustrations in the only way he knew how.

“He’s gone to the West Wing” Edward relayed, obviously trying to get his father’s message to Leon perfectly.

The West Wing was where Merlin and Arthur’s bedchamber was. Arthur had not been there since Merlin had gone missing, closing off their bedchamber a month after Merlin had gone missing. He hoped Arthur was okay.

“Come on, little Prince, I have training to run. Would you like to join me?”

Edward nodded eagerly.

“Where’s John and Isobel?”

“With Aunty Morgana” Edward replied. Morgana would take good care of them, knowing when Arthur got lost in his grief it was hard to break him out of it.

“Your father will come down soon, but let’s knock some knights into shape for him, shall we?”

“Yes!” Edward cheered.

 _Please come home Merlin_ Leon thought

Far away, a sorcerer was trying to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> kudos and comments fuel me!


End file.
